40 day confinement
by jojixx
Summary: Between New Moon and Eclipse. My take on meeting Jacob till somewhere near the beginning of Eclipse. Rating may change
1. Outside

'Bella. Love wake up' I tried to nudge her wake. 'We have school.' She rolled over. Finally a reaction. Personally I would have been happy to lie with her forever but she didn't need another absence on her report. After the whole Italy fiasco we returned to Forks with Alice and I resuming classes at Forks High School

I wasn't received into open arms in school by many people. Far from it. Many of Bella's friends seemed to have a problem with my presence again especially Mike Newton. His problem was more to do with the fact that he couldn't have her. Many people didn't understand why she had taken me back and i was frequently reminded of the consequences of my actions. It pained me to see the her in any form of pain much less when i was the cause but i derserved to burn.

She opened her eyes and their warm chocolate depths melted my frozen heart. I noticed her pouted lips and couldn't resist leaning in to brush my lips against hers. 'Come on. I don't want to miss Newton's newest idea to kill me.' Her mouth turned up into a smile against mine. i pressed against her muth gently giving her a proper good morning kiss. She gasped leaing into the kiss.

I released her and stood up to put my shoes on, before i got too carried away 'Don't forget your MP3 player' i reminded heading for the window

'See you at school' she sighed.

'This arrangement won't last forever.' i stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. She was stunning when she blushed. 'I know you miss the Volo.' I said with a smirk and launched my self out of the window as her arm reached behind her.

I heard a pillow hitting the floor and laughed as she muttered 'I do not,' I knew she loved her truck but the thing didn't even have airbags.

I would love to get her a graduation gift but she'd never accept it. Her argument ran along the lines of 'I know you love me so there's nothing more i want or need' I had no argument at the first part but I still wanted to give her things. Gifts were a tangible may to show one how much you loved them

I headed home to change and get my car. (Which did have airbags) I headed straight for my room. I pulled on the usual ensemble of a jumper and slacks with one of many jackets. _Don't forget gloves and scarf its cold out_ Alice warned. _Its unseasonably cold for March._ I grabbed my ipod on the way out. We'd agreed to trade for the day.

In the car Alice was humming a tune _this is so sweet. What songs do you have on there? ...Ahh your so cheesy 'Never anyone else but you' could you be more obvious. She likes it though… _If I could have blush I would, I'd only put that song in because it reminded me of her. I liked 50's music and I wanted to share that with her. We'd agreed to trade playlists for the day. Another oppportunity to unravel the workings of her mind. ..._But not that really cute outfit I got her. Why can't she just enjoy the perks of being one of us. When she officially becomes my sister she won't have a say in what she wear _she vowed_. _

'Whatever Alice. She looks beautiful no matter what she wears' _I bet you'd love if she didn't wear anything_ she ribbed. A low warning snarl escaped my gritted my teeth together trying to control my wild imagination. Ever since I'd come back from Italy the careful boundaries that i had enforced in the early stages of our relationship had been bluring. Alice took a look at me and burst out laughing 'don't break your jaw.' she was still laughing as she opened her door.

We were pulled into our usual parking space and I followed her lead getting out to wait for Bella. I could hear her decrepit truck around the corner. i pulled on my gloves and scarf 'wrapping up' as the humans called it. Alice had already skipped off, with a wink S_he'll love it. Just as she loves you. _I shook my head how could it be that someone so small could be so annoying.

Then i saw Bella pull up into a space across from my car. I went to open truck door, helping her out. I pulled her into my arms as soon as she was steadied. I breathed her scent in _home _I thought to myself.

'Let's get to class' she mumbled into my chest. I didn't immediately let go. I craved her warmth the feeling of her warn body against mine. Like the other half of a two piece puzzle she fit. Designed specifically for me.

But then she shivered. 'Are you alright?' i asked I letting go, leaning back to look at her face. I. Her nose was slightly red. I hadn't realised it was cold out, but then again I was always freezing. hated that my skin was so cold. I couldn't warm her up if i had no body heat to give

I was glad that Alice had reminded me to take the scarf. 'I'm fine' she said defensively as I took off my scarf and wrapped it round her neck ignoring her protest. I didn't want her to freeze and I didn't really need it so I pulled off my coat and put that on her as well. 'Now i look like an Eskimo' she complained

'And you do it so beautifuly as well' as i pulled the gloves into place giving her a grin. _Uh look at them so cosy_. I gave her a chaste kiss on the lips savouring the taste of her. I wanted to make sure that people like Mike understood that she was mine. But secretly i also wanted to see her blush 'Now we can go.' I took her gloved hand leading her to English.


	2. Inside

I took my seat next to Bella as she pulled out her notebook. I didn't take notes though I left my notebook on the table. Keeping up appearances I had perfect recall after all. She sat fiddling with her pen chewing on the end. I reached up to pull it away from her mouth before there was an ink explosion. A shade of red graced her cheeks as my fingers brushed against her lips. She looked over and smiled sheepishly realising what she had been doing. I smiled back about to ask her what she was thinking but Mr berty walked in with a VCR just as the words were about to leave my mouth.

It looked like we'd be subjected to watching yet another remake of 'Animal Farm.' _I bet half the class haven't read the book; I'm doing them a favour._ I blocked out his thoughts preferring to go back to my distraction.

_The way he looks at her is disgusting at least that other guy Jacob rub in their 'friendship'_. Mike's thoughts were sceptic towards the end but were coming in loud and clear through the hum of thoughts floating through my head. It seemed that I was attuned to any thoughts of Bella. I glanced up catching him gazing - more like drooling- over my beloved. What did he mean by 'friendship?' I knew Charlie and Billy were close and I knew Jacob had a crush on Bella. Bella had said there was no one else but could it be that there was a possibility of someone else when I came back.

'Mike's staring at you' I whispered into her ear. She glanced over. Then back at me.

'Mr Cullen what did I just say' I looked up to the front of the class realising I had been called on and I didn't know the question. Mr Berty raised his bushy eyebrows waiting for an answer. _He obviously wasn't paying attention._

_I hate presenting, I hope Bella wouldn't mind being in a group with me. But she'll probably want to go with Edward perhaps we could go in a trio. _Angela Webber thought.

Well since she'd inadvertently saved me I'd be open to going on a three. 'We have to choose a topic and present it to class on Monday'

I nearly chuckled out loud. Mr Bert had been sure I hadn't paid any attention and wanted to catch me out.

'Yes. Well this TV adaptation of Animal Farm was first shown in 1999. Pick out an animal and talk about what they represent.'

As we were plunged into darkness the electric current that seemed ever present between us intensified. I thought back to the start of our relationship. I'd wanted so desperately to hold her hand but I hadn't. I'd been certain she wouldn't welcome the cold. Now I put my arm around her shoulder resting her head against me whilst taking her hand in mine and grazing her knuckles. Even in the limited mighting I could still see goosebumps rise on her skin.

I was captivated by this stunning angel seated next to me. She looked and saw I was blushing. She leaned up and brushed a kiss on my cheek. My heart felt like it was about to start. Whenever I was with Bella I felt almost human.

'What' she mouthed.

'I'm just looking at my beautiful girlfriend' I whispered. I hesitated on the last word about to say 'fiance.' She didn't seem to notice my grimace. I wanted her to wear my name mot just my jackets. I felt her hand against my abdomen and realised she'd tried to hit me. I took her hand in mine. I didn't want her to sustain an injury because of me.

She let out a frustrated sigh and resettled back against my shoulder. I supressed the laughter that threatened to escape. I settled back and contiued to engage in my distarction.

Class seemed to pass quicker with her by my side. But then as all good things go I had to leave her side for Calculus. I felt cold without her by my side but I had to let her go. I would see her at lunch. I watched thrugh the medium of Jessica's thoughts. She refused to acknowlege Bella's friendly smile. Instead choosing to look the other way.

I met her both of them outside the classroom as they waked out._ She went crazy when he left. Now look at them. _Jessica glanced between us. Looking at me for longer than necessary until I reached out to clasp Bella's hand to lead her away from her poisinous mind. _She's like his shadow or something._

I'd never really liked Jessica she was the embodiment of teenage drama but I'd put up with her for Bella's sake. Once I'd returned I had registered a hostile air to her thoughts more so when directed at Bella, who had explained that she and Jessica were no longer frineds. I certainly didn't have a problem with that. From the time I'd fist seen her in the cafeteria I'd wanted to protect her from Jessica's thoughts and keep her away. Now it seemed that Jessica had done that for me.

I veered off the path leading her to the side of the building.

'What are you doing?' she looked worried.

'Making up for lost time.' I replied simply.

'With that mischevious smile? What type of making up did you have in mind?' she was flirting with me even though i was leading her into a dark corner.

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas Everybody. I don't normally listen to music to write. But here's inspirational playlist<p>

Good to be here - Rooster  
>Here you me - Jimmey Eat World<br>15 steps - Radiohead  
>With You - Chris Brown<p>

Thanks for reading

Joji x


	3. Steps There

Even though I had her trapped against the wall, I was still at her mercy. That flirtatious glint in her eyes and her wrapped up in my coat. It was amazing I still had some semblence of self control to stop myself from crashing my lips to hers. She licked her lips and that was my undoing. I decided to indulge myself and captured her lips in mine. I'd never get tired of her soft yeildeing lips. Her cool breath fanned m y face as i let my hands run down her sholuders, over her arms, her hips, settling at the small of her back bringing her closer.

A faint trickle invaded my thought _Edward!_ _In_ _your room maybe but you shouldn't do that in school._ I saw an image of Mr Banner walking in this direction and catching us in a more compromising postion. I stepped back distancing myself from my addiction. I could feel in the air the heightened temperature of her body. I groaned inwardly. As much as i loved Alice for keeping us out of trouble it was still disturbing to have her privvy into our intimate moment.

Bella looked at me with a confused expression. 'Alice' I replied to her unspoken question and took her hand to lead her into the cafe. Her face flushed with a deep red but understanding coloured her expression. Her heart was calming down after all that exertion. As much as i loved the fact that i was the one that induced that reaction, it worried me that her heart might one day give out from being over worked.

I guided her towards the luch que aware that her sense of equilibrium frequently deserted her in moments like these.

'What took you two so long' Mike inquired. We'd been gone for seven minutes and alreafy he was jumping to conclusions. B_et they were hooking up_

I struggled to keep the smile that threatened to appear on my face. 'Getting a book form the car' I replied handing Bella her tray. The food they sold in the cafeteria was sub-standard even by my standards.

Alice just looked at me, dissaproval written all over her face as she got an image of Mike'd face in his food and me holding his head there. _Bella won't be happy if you did._ She mentally chastised me while turning bach to continue her disscussion with Angela.

_He's still after Bella Swan after all that's happened_. Jess looked over at Mikle then whispered to Lauren. 'Bet Cullen and Bella are sleeping together just look at them.' I wanted to proytect Bella from her poisinous mind. She deseverd a better friend than her and I was thankful she had Angela. Who smiled when I caught her looking at the two of us as we traded music players.

_They look so happy together._ Thankful for her indeed. I spent the remainder of lunch leaning back in my chair with my arm slung haphazardly over the back of Bella's chair with my earphones stuck in. Her playlist was entitled Blue. My favorite colour on her and today's choice of sweater. I stroked the small of her back which elicted a slight shudder and her glancing up at me, whenever a mention of angels came on in 'Hear You Me.' She had let me in. Twice and I was here to stay.

I didn't mind being ostracised form the rest of the group. As long as I had my angel. I glaced over at the closk after 4 songs realising that we had to get o class soon. I paused in the middle of 'With You' and gathered our trays together. Most of my food had been eaten by Bella or was in a crumbled mess on the tray.

Biology that had once been my favorite class because I had a whole desk to myslef had become my favorite class of the past centuary once I had the perfect partner to share it with. It was more out of nostalgia and the person sitting next to, that i smiled most in this class.

She'd knocked me off my feet. I'd fallen. Hard. And she'd caught me. She loved me just as I loved her.

Today we'd been given the hour to revise for a trial exam that we had tomorrow so i pulled out a set of cards with notes written on them.

She quirked an eyebrow at them and leaned in to say 'I thought you have perfect memory Cullen'

'I do Swan but i have to keep up appeareances.' Most of the clas had paired off to revise. So i suggested wed do the same. I quizzed her on each card. Then passed it to her to keep. It seemed like no time had passed at all once the bell had rang. Time was never enough when i was around her. An eternity wouldn't be enough. It was selfish of me to think that way but it wasn the truth. Forever and a day would never be enough.

We headed for the library insted of Gym. Carlisle had excused us from all phisical activity until further notice due to various ailments. This month she was suffering from back ache whilist I was just genearlly unfit to partcipate. It was like that for all of the us Cullen children. We went to Gym only when we had to, to keep it convincing. It was nice to notice that Carlisle had thought of Bella as one of his children when he gave me the notes.

* * *

><p>AN:<br>Sorry it's later than I had planned. I'm back to school tomorrow so updates will be even further apart.  
>Though i am on study leave for the next two weeks and my birthday on the 11th of january so I'll try and get something written up then.<br>Drop me a line if you have any suggestions/ corrections/ critique.

Much Love

Jojix


	4. Library liberties

Birthday Post. Tell me what you like/dislike/could improve.  
>Any mistakes please tell me. Word isn't the best beta<p>

Much Love  
>Joji x Now offically 16<p>

* * *

><p>I sat across from her as she pulled out a copy of 'Animal Farm.' I put in my headphones and pressed play. Dido came out throught the small speakers 'White flag'. She looked beautiful while she read. Her brow slightly furrowed in concentration. I had my book out but I was looking over it, gazing upon an angel.<p>

'What?' her mouth moved but no sound had come out. She glanced up and raised her eyebrows 'Is there something on my face' she was raising her hand about to obstruct my vision.

'No' I reliped quickly taking her hand in mine. I ran my thumb over her knouckes. 'Your beauty is captivating.' i gazed at her intensely. 'Nobody should look so tempting' her blush rose on her soft skin. I couldn't resist. I leaned closer to graze her cheek. Her eyes glanced down to my lips as she licked her own making them glisten. A further temptation. That was all it took. I run my thumb along her cheeck as i kissed her lips. Her mouth opened slightly and her breath fanned across my face. I felt something warm run along my bottom lip then trying to pry my lips open.

I sat back before things could get anymore heated. I had to rein in this desire before she got hurt.

Her eyes fluttered open as the glaze in her eyes receeded.

She smirked 'You do that every time you say that'

'Because love, Your lips are a temptation soft and sweet.'

Just when i thought she couldn't get any redder she proved me wrong possibly inventing a new shade of red.

'So. Chris Brown eh' i decided to divert the converstion. i wanted to understand her _'with you' _song choice.

'Its a good song' i couldn't argue with that. 'and it reminds me of me and you.' I smiled touched by the sentiment behing her words.

'I'm so glad that your mine.' I quoted

'Now thats just cheesey'

'You know your a stunner' she ducked her head in an attempt to hide her crimson shade.

I would have carried on but she had pulled out my ipod from her jacket and started scrolling through my playlist.

'So what do you have on here' she continued to browse the playlist. I'd

'Let me show you' i said coming round the table and handing her a headphone and taking it out f hand. I scrolled down quickly and saw our song.

'Claire de Lune' she looked at me questioningly.

'Sure it's the first song we listened to together.' I said thoughtfully remembering the feelings I had in that moment. 'It was this song that made me realise that maybe I did have a chance with you.' I felt her lips brush against my jaw and smiled ' I was shocked you listened to this. Many young people no longer appreciate classical music'

'True'

'I used to listen to this to relax. When you first stumbled' I smiled at the word 'into my life I was constantly altenating between clasicals and rock to calm down, and stop thinking of you. Then i find out you love this song and it was like you'd taken over.' I looked into her eyes 'Everything about me involuntarily revoled around you. There was nobody else but you.' I smile and glanced down looking for that song.

'I recognise this...' she pondered this realisation probably trying to rememeber where she'd heard it.

'The drive back from the meadow. They'd just started palying it and it seemed fitting at the time' I'd realised that day theat I couldnt hurt her. I was irrevocably chnaged and nobody but her could have done that.

'I love you' she said

'And your the love of my existence' i said pulling her closer.

'We need to get out of here' she sighed packing up her book. The end of school. I wouldnt be seeing her for another few hours once we left. An hour felt like a day, I hated this moment having to let her go. School that had once been purgutory was now a sanctuary. She took my ipod out of my hand and placed it in her bag. 'You'll get this back when you come over' she had a sad smile on her face.

'Then i'm keeping yours till I come over'

'Sure. It's a deal' She put her hand out for me to sheke as she stood. I rose along with her looked at her hand. And placed my hand in hers before pulling her into a hug ensuring I didn't damage her in the process. She felt tense in my arms, suprised with my sudden movements.

'Yes we are my love' I ran my hand along her back and realised she had wrapped up in my scarf and coat. I leaned back to admire her, pleased that she'd accepted them from me. A small reminder to her admirers that she was mine.

'You can keep the gloves' I stated as she tried to hand them back to me.

'And you need to keep up appearances' she pushed them into my hands. I took them without further protest touched by her words.

'May I walk you to your car Miss Swan' I tucked her arm into my elbow.

'If you insist Edward' she said flirtatiously. I lead the way to her truck.

_Now she's wearing his coat _Jessica's snide thought were begining to wear on me  
><em>Sure sign there doing it <em>But apparently Lauren was also worse.

'Here' I pulled open her cab and helped her in. 'I'll see you soon'

'I'll give these back tonight' she gestured to the scarf.

'I think they look better on you.' enjoying her blush i continued 'keep them. What's mine will soon be yours' I gave her a chaste kiss then shut the door retreating to my car. 'Be safe' I murmmred as she pulled away.

Alice was seated in the drivers seat as I got in.


	5. All work and heavy hands

"Emmett and Jazz want to go hunting when we get back. They haven't spent time with you in a while and Jazz is kind of bored with Em's antics."

I laughed Em always wanted to play fight and because I'd been spending most of my time with or near Bella, Jazz had taken my place as wrestling buddy. I let out a sigh. I'd hardly spent any real time with my brother since coming back. We talked but not as much. I went hunting on my own I wanted to get it over and done with and get back to Bella. Though I did need to hunt, I hated being away from her.

The first time I'd gone I was having anxiety attacks thought and when I got home I'd held her in my arms longer than was necessary saturation myself in her scent, so much so that Charlie had caught me with my mouth glued to his daughter's mouth. After that I made sure to pay attention to my surroundings as well as her lips. As addictive as they were I understood Charlie's distaste of me she was his only daughter.

"Liven up Ed you'll see her in a few"

"Don't call me that". I muttered on reflex

"Seriously Eddie don't worry Alice will call if anything happens and Carlisle is a doctor so he can patch her up even if she falls over her own two feet - stop being a party pooper and lets race."

I would have scoffed at this challenge, i always won. I tried to calm down but I couldn't rid myself of images of her falling and hurting herself. She'd spent more time on her way to the floor than actually standing up. I wanted to be the one to catch her when she fell. I hated that I couldn't always be with her. My feelings towards Mike had become even more hostile. He would watch her for hours on end at work. Accidentally bump into her just to hold her up. And then there was Jacob. She insisted on calling him at first she would vent her frustrations to me and I'd flinch. I could sense how attached they had become. She must have sensed my hesitancy to comment on the subject and her complaints had dwindled but I could see the hurt in her eyes. She tried to call him at random points in the day always when I wasn't around. Her body language suggested that he still didn't want to talk.

"Dude get out of your head and into the game" Emmett was for once a welcome distraction from my morbid thoughts.

"I'll give you a 10 second head start" he was off before I could finish. I laughed at his antics and started counting

_Ten_

_Nine_

_Eight_

_Seven_

_Six_

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

_Two_

And then I was off. I smirked as I saw him a few yards away. _Haha he cant possibly catch up, with my unexpexted start_ I caught up with him, turned round an ran backward, wavd before turning back round and dashing off into the front yard.

"Aw Come on" I laughed aloud. Apparently after 50 years he still didn't understand that I was unbeatable.

"You could let him win sometimes" Rosalie stood on the porch as I bound up the steps. I strolled past her and arched a brow.

"Really it's not like you won't enjoy making him feel better" her face twisted into a smile _Just cos_ I made a quick exit up to my room i wasn't ready too deal with Rosalie today, she'd been less hostile about Bella since Italy yet she had days where she would always drop a comment on our physical relationship, sometimes going as far as visulisations when she was on the war path.

I plugged in Bella's MP3, and went to lay on the couch. Too anyone on the outside it would have looked like I was asleep, with my eyes closed. I blocked out everything focusing solely on the music. Swan lake. I rarely played ballet music but when i did I always seemed to drift into Swan Lake. Maybe it was a sign. I'd played it more since I was home since I rarely got to spend time with Bella the music made it feel like she was there with me.

_Several songs_ _later_. I pick up the manalia envelope I'd left on shelf. I'd gotten several more applications for her to fill in. She wouldnt be pleased. I grabbed my keys and headed for the door only to be cut off by Esme. "Give her my love, and try to come back even if its for an hour." Well i had to shower anyway, O told her I'd be back later and made my exit.

I knocked on the door at 0630 on the dot. I heard Bella struggle with the deadbolt and the door was opened. My eyes watched her eyes roam my face and the settle on mine. Her eyes sparkled in the porch light. Her hand reached out for mine and i took it lifting it up to my nostrils and inhaled. _Home. _I almost laughed at the bewilderment in her eyes remembering the first night I'd spent in her room. Enjoying the bouquet without tasting the wine. I held up the envelope in my hands. "Hi" to which i was replied "uh" she was clearly frustrated. She was adamant that after filling in the application to Alaska she wouldnt need to apply anywhere else. I was led towards the kitchen but held back to greet Charlie who simply replied 10 oclock.

I set the evelope down as she cleared away the table. I'd brought two of each application deciding to fill in some of mine as she did hers. I noticed she glanced at the phone several time. I was done in 2 minutes but decided to pretend to continue working for a little longer, it had become a frequent habit of mine, just watching her work, the little furrow of her brow in concentation. I saw her glance at the phone and then back to her paper the at the phone shake her head and and intently at the paper.

"Are you waiting for a call?" she looked at me then at her paper then placed her pen down. I'd fill in the rest for her.

"No. I called Jake earlier and he still refuses to talk to me even just for a moment. Come on he has to go home eventually right. He's always out with friends but i need to talk to my best friend, Edward. Why does he hate me? I hate that he hates me" she placed her head in her hands.

As mush as i hated seeing her indistress each word pierced my heart. I was remined of the consequences of my actions yet again. I reached out and took her hands in mine grazing her knuckles with my thumb. "He doesnt hate you". No amount of physical pain could measure to what I was feeling right now defending the mongrel. "He'll talk when he's ready" _so hopefully never _i thought to myself. I'd walk through fire if this ache would ever subside.

"I always told him that it was you I wanted" I saw a ghost of pain flash through her eyes. I wondered what she was remembering.

'I'm so sorry." My hands traved up her wrists and striked her pulse point distcreetly. It reminded me of what i had lost and then found again.

"You did it for the right reasons but he's my best friend" i hung my head and let go of her arms. We didn't talk of our seperation. It awoke old demons, I'd flinch anytime she brought it uo. She'd see this and the comfort me. She was too forgiving

"I wanted to protect you.".

I know you did. But it's not some whim to stop by and see a friend. I need to be sure he's okay. I just upped and left. I have to explain"

"I love you. But your safety comes first. Nothing can ever take you away from me" _not even the dog_

"I love you too" she sighed and dropped the topic but I could still see it eating away at her as she pulled her lip between her teeth. I could see in her eyes that this conversation was far from over. I needed to distract her. I leaned over invading her personal space and let out a deep breath. Dazzling her as she called it. She looked up and her eyes glazed over. She leaned over and kissed me on the corner if my lips barely brushing against them. I felt my body reacting to her intoxicating aroma. Her breath was the finest elixir. She would be the death of me. And I would happily die a thousand times over.. She lips trailed up toward my ear. I felt her warm breath tingle in my ear I was trying so hard not to act on primal instinct. I barely heard her whisper. 'Who's dazzled now' before she went back to my lips. My body was frozen.

She knew I did that. I frequently distracted her with kisses and to my detriment she seemed extremely enthusiastic to push my boundaries and explore the physical side of our relationship. Her kisses had become more insistent on my lips. I pulled back and smiled, it seemed that my distraction had worked yet my means had been uncovered. I'd have to find a new way to distract her. In the mean time I had to focus on keeping her away from the mutt. I'd never been more thankful for Charlie and Jacob's refusal to talk. It was one less thing to worry about. She was mine and soon she'd be mine in every way.

Wife. I loved that word. It was binding. For us it would be eternal. I couldn't fathom the concept of divorce I had been brought up in a world were marriage was binding till death. It had been instilled in me that one married and stayed married. She glance up at me from the application form. I wanted for her to go to Dartmoth she was capable of doing anything, going anywhere yet her heart was set on changing. Alaska it seemed was where we were headed. She was stubborn but I was more stubborn. We'd been late in getting applications and many had already passed the deadline, greasing a couple palms and a kind word from a renowned doctor had helped attain the. Best applications. She hated when I spent money on her. But I wanted what was best for her. If I was stealing her future she at least deserved the best that life could offer.

* * *

><p><strong>Typed most of this chapter up on my phone during lunch hours because I couldn't stay away<strong>**.  
><strong>**I'll try to have something up for the end of the week but no guarantees.**

**I'm not to sure about the last parts I didn't want it to be to SM  
>and more my thing whilst keeping in character.<strong>

**Tell me what you love/ hate and leave your favorite song at the end.  
>I don't write with a playlist so I need inspiration for the characters palylist<strong>

**Till sometime around March definitely or the end of the week hopefully  
>Jojix<strong>


	6. Muse vs Radiohead?

**Let the invisible become visible**

**KONY 2012**

**facebook. com / invisiblechildren**

* * *

><p>I leaned in to steal another kiss. Charlie had gone to bed promptly at half 10 and I was in Bella's room as soon he was out. We had been sitting on her bed debating who was better between Radiohead and Muse (I eventually conceded with reservations. Muse for travelling, Radiohead for general appreciation). I decided we had done enough talking for today and chose instead to try and change the subject but as nothing came to mind, my lips barely brushed hers but she responded in kind<p>

She leaned into me pulling herself flush against my chest. Her kisses had become more demanding, her mouth had opened wider. Her hand tangled into my hair as mine grazed to base of her scalp. She pressed her soft chest closer to me I could feel that she only wore the flannel pj shirt she had on through the thin material. Involuntarily I pulled her hips down laying her down on the bed without moving my lips. I moved to straddle her but at the soft groan escaped her mouth I pulled away.

Moving to sit in the rocking chair whilst adjusting myself in my slacks retreating from her tempting kiss. She didn't need to see how much I was enjoying that. She sat there gazing at me. With mussed up hair and reddened lips. _'Not until marriage_' I chanted to myself. This goddess had been sent to destroy me. Her body was a sweet sin I was willing to desert all morals instilled in me since birth, compromising my virtue and hers in the heat of a lust induced haze

You should get some sleep" I was too tightly strung to approach her bed just yet. She needed to sleep and I needed to reinforce some of my boundaries before we went too far and having is much flesh on display would never help. She lay down and I cocooned her in the blankets then lay down beside her.

Night" she was exhausted. She laid her head on my chest. I could feel her warm breath cascade down my body

Good night my love" I whispered as her breathing evened out. I wrapped my arm around her sleeping frame. I hated that I had to pull away when things got heated but it was necessary. I couldn't kiss her like a normal human boyfriend. I couldn't hold her too tight in fear of crushing her. She was a soap bubble and needed to be treated as such. I couldn't allow her to deepen our kisses in fear that my venom would get into her system and change her. I was stuck in a paradox. I wanted to be able to kiss her, tongue and all. Yet I wanted her to stay human. The two desires are impossible to reconcile. I had to constantly remind myself that she came first, more so when I wanted to give into my selfish desires. To claim her body as my own.

She didn't understand all this life entailed. She would burn to 3 day whist the transformation occurred. Then there was the ever present blood lust. I'd spent 2 years trying to circumvent this outcome. Alice had seen it. Jasper had almost caused it. Emmett Esme and Carlisle had encouraged it. The only person who understood was Rosalie. She understood not being able to have children to see them grow up and start families of their own; the inability to grow old. And there was the ever looming question 'would she stay' was her eagerness for change about me or was she more interested in immortality. There have so many stories of humans trying to find ways to live forever.

'Edward I love you' she rolled over moving away from me. I pulled my trapped hand gently from under her. I needed to get back home and this was as good a time as any. She was deeply asleep and won't notice my departure. We developed a system where I would always be around when she went to sleep and I'd leave a note if I had to leave.

Tonight's note was simple _first star I see tonight first star to shine so bright. First star I wish on tonight. Shame Forks doesn't have that many stars but you my love will fit the bill nicely. I'll be back before you notice I've gone._ I'd probably be back before she woke up but I left it in my place anyway just in case.

She never admitted it but I knew when I wasn't around she still suffered from abandonment nightmares the faint bruising under her eyes made me privy to her night. Some days her dreams would be so bad that Alice would have to call me back from a hunting trip to assuage her fears. I look forward to tomorrow.

Bella mentioned in passing that she needed to get her truck looked at the day before last and I had formulated a plan that meant I would pick her up in the morning. Charlie would be out on a fishing trip so we had arranged for Rosalie to take a look at the death trap then drop it back at her house meaning that I had to give her a ride to work and back. It was Rosalie's way of accepting Bella as a permanent fixture in my life. It also meant I got to spend most of the day with her.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm off to Portual on Monday<br>I'm working on the next chapter and I'll hopefully finish while I'm out there  
>And check out my favorites<br>Review if you please and recommend a read**

**Have a cracking Easter ;)  
>Jojix<strong>


	7. Prelude

**Just to say thank you to those people who spare a few moments to review. Its greatly apprecatiated xx**

* * *

><p>Esme was at her easel sketching yet her thoughts were not focused on her work <em>Edwards on the way in<em>. It was strange how she knew I near home, a mother intuition, even Alice was too busy in her work to realise that I was at the front door. Jasper and Carlisle were in the middle of a complex chess game.

Jasper was winning but I could see in their minds their strategies from what I could tell Carlisle could win in less than a dozen moves.

Alice had several bridal magazines sprawled in front of her. _'That flower decoration would not go with the tuxes...maybe I could just make the centre pieces...'._

Emmett had taken his position in front of the TV watching a vampire movie marathon whilst Rosalie had an assortment of nail polish on the coffee table. No head turned as I entered the door though their thought were surprised at my presence. Emmett was the only one to look over

'Ed what cha doing home. Did the missus find something _or someone _better to do?'

I made a face. There was a resounding 'thwack' as Rosalie's nail polish connected to his head. 'What did I do?' To which her reply was for him to shut up and watch the TV. It was comical, Emmett the big kid of the house mumbling 'I didn't do anything' in front of the TV.

I head into my room turned on my stereo and pulled out a green long sleeve t shirt and black jeans from my closet then headed into the shower. My hair, slightly damp felt dirty from running in the mist and the dirt that had accumulated over the week , needed washing so I got into the shower listening to the strains of The Plastacines. The hot water casacaded down my back making my cold flesh feel last of the soapy suds ran down the drain and I stepped out. I pulled on my clothes and ran a towel through my hair.

I turned off my sound system and headed down the stairs veering towards my piano. A melody had been running through my mind on the way back and I wanted to test it out. It was upbeat unlike most of my previous work.

I added few more bars and then went to sit with Emmett. Dracula was now on. I scoffed at the tacky representation of vampires. Why Emmett watched this shit was beyond me.

My Volvo and pouring rain then darkness then flashes of green the rest was too blurry to make out it almost made my eyes ache then darkness. I realised after a moment that Alice had seen something.

I kept my face trained on the screen but her mind was calling out to me _I can't see past that Edward. I think (I hate that word) you may be getting a visit from one of the dogs. _

I raised by head infinitesimal and then lowered it down. We had perfected this form of communication a long time ago so it was difficult to tell we were communicating _but Bella figured it out _I thought to myself. Sometimes she was too perceptive for her own good.

I glanced at the clock and decided I had spent enough time with the family. I stood up and headed for the door.

_I'm surprised he even stayed this long. I reckon he should carry a spare set of clothing over there especially with the coming weather. I should get him those pyjamas I from thar over seas designer and DrM loves giving me dicounts when I bulk buy. I might get a new set for Bella whilst I'm at it. I do need to stock up on slippers the ones in the cupboards are so last season. I don't really need PJ's but I want to have a sleepover looks like Gucci are going to be having a secret sale I just need to persuade Charlie to let her come shopping with me._

Apparently her thoughts didn't take a breather either. I stepped out into the early hours of the morning heading for Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>I won't be posting for a while now, I have GCSE's to focus on but I promise after June 28 you'll be seeing more of me. Check out my favs some fantastic stories out there that just have to be read<strong>

**Jojixx**


	8. The morning

**So I'm back.**

**I just got out of hospital after an operation so figured I'd write through RnR**

**Chapters will be getting shoter but more frequent**

**P.S I'm going to start working on some original work for school in September  
>so I may have to put this story on a 2 year hiatus unless someone is willing to adoption or collaborate<strong>

**Thanks for hanging around Jojix**

* * *

><p>I scale straight up her wall into her room and quickly switch into the dry clothes Alice had recommended. I lay down beside her and her body gravitates toward me. I'm saturated in her scent. I can feel it getting into my clothes. Her scent had faded from my room since I'd left - this was one way to have a piece of her there. Alice had even ransacked my wardrobe space and moved things around so she could keep her secret stash of 'Bella' purchases. It made me happy seeing her things (even if she didn't know she owned them) and mine side by side.<p>

It was turning seven in the morning. The sun was hidden behind the grey clouds given an almost ominous effect to the start of the day. Charlie had just woken up. I could here his footsteps as he went through the motions of the day. He paused outside of Bella's door. I found myself hidden within Bella's closet as he opened the door. His thoughts radiated one thing _love. _The whole town knew that the chief wasn't one for and open form of affection yet they weren't privy to certain moments. How he would stay up a little later if she wasn't tried just to have that extra time father daughter time or how he checked her tyres weekly. Subtle yet I noticed it and felt a twinge of sadness that I would never be able to do that with my own children.

The door closed softly and I could here his footsteps descend the stairs. I moved out of my hiding place and repositioned myself back into my place. I could here him getting his tackle gear out of the cupboard and the door shut and the cruiser pulling away. Bella started to stir. It was now half seven and her shift started at one. I was tempted to coax her out of sleep but I realised with a heavy heart that these moments were going to be short lived if she got her way to be changed

. I could hear her breathing pick up. Her heart was beating stronger and then her arm moved toward me. I knew then she was waking. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned over to face me. She graced me with a lazy grin and I descended on her lips. She always complained of morning breath but I would taste a more concentrated essence of her when I kissed her in the morning. She pulled away from me with grimace as I smirked

'Human moment' she freed herself from the several blankets I had cocooned her in during the course of the night. She walked back in through the door her face slightly damp from the sink wash.

I'll get breakfast started" and I left her to it. I pulled out my favourite bowl (not that I ate) but I likes the way the blue lightened as you reached the rim of the bowl. I poured the lucky charms in like I'd seen several times to just over half way. I pulled out the milk from the fridge and poured some into a mug. I could hear her shuffling around her room a few hops and a thud later she was coming down the stairs. I blitzed the milk in the microwave for a minute just as she walked into the kitchen. Placing her sugary meal in front of her I grabbed the milk out of the microwave pulled a spoon out of the drawer and sat down.

"Breakfast milady" she giggled at my British accent and I joined in.

"So what's on the agenda" she glanced up from her bowl.

I looked outside to asses the weather was drizzling down. My phone buzzed I pulled it out of my pocket and saw a text from Alice **Food Shopping. I'll drop your car**

"Grocery shopping." I looked up at her "We need to restock and since you're the food eater of our family" I gestured to her food. "You pick what you want"

"You don't need to do that you know. Buy food for me"

"Actually we do. Keep up the human charade. It would look odd if Esme never visited Thriftway. And this way we're actually putting it to good use. Most of it is distributed to homeless shelters - the rest makes up our rubbish."

The drive to the supermarket was quiet she was lost in her thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" I could never ask this question enough times

"I was wondering if Emmet would have preferred Reese's Puffs or Captain Crunch."

"Oh"

_Like a married couple those two I swear they do everything together. _Our relationship seems to still be school's hottest gossip

"Hey,Bella. Edward. I thought you two broke up." I recognise her face from classes. As polite her face looks I can tell she's fishing for gossip to feed back to Lauren.

"He moved away so we took a break. Now he's back and we're back together."

"Oh well I heard that you had a thing going with one of the boys on the rez"

"He was a friend" she replied is stiff and uncomfortable_._ I don't need to read her mind to know that the use of past tense makes her unhappy.

* * *

><p><strong>Till tomorrow<strong>


	9. Still the morning

**Next Day update achieved**

* * *

><p>"Oh okay. That's thirty dollars" I have the money out before she finishes the last syllable. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to.<p>

In the car Bella gazes out of the window lost in thought. "What are you thinking?" I try to pull her out of her revere

"Hmmmm. Nothing" I know she's not telling the truth but choose not to push it. We're already pulling up to the house. When she's ready she'll tell me

I leave the car in the drive since we'll be leaving soon. In side I can hear Alice, Jasper and Esme the only ones in.

_Rosalie took Emmett to check her truck _Alice in forms me. _Carlisle was called in to the hospital. You may have Bella to yourself this morning but I'll take her before she goes to work. No sister of mine shall work in plaid_

I stifle a chucked and open her door. I place my hand on her lower back to lead her up to the house. I love the feel of her curves below my hand. I'd love to feel _all_ her curves under me but that would be improper and impossible. There are too many factors to consider before we move forward in our physical relationship. There are times where I've gotten a glimpse of her supple flesh and it's taken everything in me not to take her and have my way. She's more than willing; society's norms dictate that we should have been sleeping together after our third date however the values I was raised by as a child are still deep rooted.

Inside Esme come out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies. The scent permeating the air disgusting but Bella's face lights up infinitesimally when she smells them

"I used that new recipe you told me to get the extra chewiness" she hands me the plate and pulls Bella into an embrace. "How have you been dear?"

"I'm fine. Thank you Esme." Esme places a small kiss on her cheek and steps back.

"Good" she smiles on last time and heads back into the kitchen. I take Bellas hand and lead her up the stairs to my room. She hasn't been in there in a long while and her scent has almost completely faded.

I guide her into the room and shut the door. It's an illusion of privacy in a house of vampires. She makes her way over to my music collection and starts pulling out CDs. Some of her favourites I have two or three of so she can have one in her room, one in my car and one here for when ever she wants to listen. Its my way round her gift embargo

As times and fashion had changed so has everything else with it. There have been many musicians who are no longer stocked in record stores because they were deemed unworthy. Original vinyls have become rarity as people used more high tech sound systems to play music. My collection has grown as we've moved from place to place over the years varying from local bands to chart toppers.

There are a stack of six CDs on the side that she had pulled out. From here I can see she's pulled out: The battle of Los Angeles; The colour and the shape; Load; Rated r.

She scans them before putting, The colour and the shape in and comes to curl up next to me on the sofa. We sit in companionable silence for a while as she nibbles on a cookie. I lick my lips watching her catch a chip on the corner of her mouth. I glance up at her eyes and I see her looking at my lips. I lean down and capture hers in mine. The flavour of her skin is enough to drive me wild

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think<strong>

**A shout out to new readers. Thanks for stopping by**

**Jojixx**


	10. Before Newtons

**Another day. Another chapter**

* * *

><p>I breathe in her scent. I'm intoxicated. As I start to lose control she pulls back abruptly and frowns slightly. My senses become more alert looking for what caused he reaction I tune in and realise for the first time, since the CDs been on listen to, the lyrics being sung.<p>

_'I was the one who left you'_

I stand and stop the CD realising what caused her reaction. This one hits too close to home. It's all my regrets in one line. I feel the weight of our separation slowly pulling me under like quicksand. My body feels weak and I lean against the shelves to keep myself up. I can feel her stand up behind me.

'You will never understand the remorse I feel for leaving' I whisper softly. I can tell my sudden grief is weighing Jasper down. He's trying to calm me but I need this. I need to carry this burden for a little while as penance for my action. Her hand brushes my back and I can barely keep myself from moving away from the comforting gesture.

'Its okay' her tone is soothing but the silence of her mind frustrates me. I have to know why she seemed so sombre in the car. The words of the song have brought on a barrage of emotions.

'I can see in your eyes whenever it's mentioned the remnant pain in your eyes." My eyes are shut. As I recall the expression from other peoples memories. This is a taboo subject that neither of us is willing to broach "I can see in your friends eyes how lost you were and for so long as well." I pull her closer to just feel her body heat permeate through my skin. To feel how right how perfect she is for me "Sometimes at night you tell me not to leave you beg me not to go. When I have to hunt I come back to see your tear stained pillow and to know I caused those tear." I choose not to mention the mongrel name that has fallen from her lips pleading for him to stay. She misses him. It causes me more anguish to know she found comfort in another mans arms and that I caused her the need to seek that comfort. Her palm on my cheek cuts me off. I open my eyes to look at her.

"When Carlisle was taking out the glass after the accident he told me how you felt about your soul. You don't want to damn me to your life. I understand, I really do but how can it be damnation if we are together. As you are willing to give up your life for me. I would do the same for you. When you left I lost a whole future and life that I had envisioned. I had to come to terms with that. My heart knows your here, that you love me but my mind has to catch up".

I hate the anguish this conversation holds but it needs to be done. We've skated around the subject for too long. Besides that bedside conversation that led to in impromptu proposal we never really broach the subject.

"I just want you to be happy"

"You make me happy" a small smile graces her lips and she strokes my cheek

I lean down till my lips are just brushing hers "that's all I ask for" and kiss her. I guide her back to the couch and I lay her down and then lay astride her, our lips attached. I run my hands through her hair as the kiss deepens. Feel her graceful neck under my palms. She pulls away panting and breathless and my lips travel to her shoulder. She feels too good, too warm. It's too much. I can feel myself control slipping. I kiss her one, twice and a last time before pulling away. I need to get away from her body before I do something reckless.

I can hear Alice outside my door with Jasper in tow; perfect timing. She knocks; as Bella sits up and straightens her hair.

"Yes Alice"

The door opens slightly and Alice pokes her head through. A quick assessment of the situation and then skips in, to the direction of my closet. I look back at Bella whose looking at Jasper who I can tell is looking at me.

"Hey Jasper"

He looks at her and smiles "Bella"

_I can smell the lust in the air. All this sexual tension is unhealthy. Cash in that v-card already. Your frustrations are making things hard for me_

I glance sharply at that. Its bad enough my physical relationship comes under a ribbing from Emmett daily, I don't need another mind trying to inform me visually what goes where. Alice appears, before I can reply to Jasper thoughts with, a shirt in hand she pulls Bella off the couch and almost drags her into my bathroom locking the door behind them.

"Put this on"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Its plaid" Alice forms the word with disdain. Bella sighs in resignation. I can hear a rustle of clothes. Alice is visualised the entire collection of Armani handbags to keep me out of her thought. Yet I can still visualise Bella topless in my bathroom.

_Whatever you're thinking needs to stop. The lust is rolling off you in tidal waves and it beginning to wear on me_

Before I can reach the door to get away from temptation, the lock on the bathroom is turned and Alice comes out holding the plaid shirt away from her body. She heads into my closet and hangs it up.

_She'd find a way to exact revenge if I burnt this shirt. Since you have some of her new clothes in here already this is the best option. _She's folded the shirt and placed it in a draw and skipped back out to stand by Jasper in the space of a few seconds.

Bella steps out of the bathroom tugging the hem of the new shirt and I freeze.

* * *

><p><strong>Too much angst?<br>Tell me what you think**

**Reviews are motivation to write overnight**

**Jojixx**


	11. In Newton's

**Look at what I found. Major fail - Updating daily for 2 days before I went to school. Holiday posts because I can't resist my fanfiction addiction.**

**For clarifications or corrections tell me in a review. I'll even reply to them**

**PS SM characters + my imagination = this next chapter**

* * *

><p>I took her hand over the console and held it in my lap. I couldn't help as my eyes drifted to her open jacket. Her cleavage glimpsed out taunting me, calling me, in her low-cut blue top. Alice had taken one of my baseball shirts and fitted it to her size. My number 20 and name <em>Edward <em>was written over her left breast – over her heart. I was partial to the colour against her skin and the site of my name and number on her chest. It did things to me

Alice had out done herself this time nearly given me a heart attack with this number. If she leaned forward a little I would have been able to see down the shirt.

The monster leered _take her, you want it, she wants it._ I had to silence him or I'd ravage her over the hood; to see her spread out like that – withering under my ministrations. I had to stop thinking of her like that. A gentleman wouldn't objectify the love of his existence but gentlemen or no, resisting Bella Swan would be the hardest of all desires to overcome.

I opened her door and took her hand as she stepped out. _Damn he has a fine ass. I didn't know Cullen and the chief's daughter were back on. If I was 20 years younger I would be hitting that._ Mrs Newton's thoughts made me cringe, with the visuals she was creating I'd rather have hung out with Jane.

'Madam' a slight stumble brought her closer as I held her up. _Sweet Lord _I almost cried out. Her breasts were pressed up against me, so soft, her blush. _Oh have mercy_ it traveled down her top I could feel the heat against my chest, so sinfully innocent. The tension in the air multiplied then squared itself then multiplied again by infinity. I wanted to take her here. I wanted to mark her as my own so the Mike Newton's' and Jacob Black's' of the world knew she was mine. My body cried out for me to mark her. She wants it. She's always wanted it. The demon says. Take her. Over and over. To have her body pressed against mine. Skin on skin. Breath to breath.

A deep breath, a step back. She didn't notice my inner turmoil. As long as she never outright tried to seduce me I could control myself. I had to control myself.

'Careful' a deep blush travelled from her cheeks down her neck. I looked away from temptation. She stood on her tiptoes and gave me a kiss on the corner of my lips.

With a thanks and a wave she hurried into the store. I stood for a few minutes dazed by the turmoil within me. If I were human my heart would have given out by now. Emmet's jeep pulled up beside my car a few minutes later. I was still standing outside lost in my thoughts.

_I looked over her truck and I have to say the canine did a good job on the engine and I won't allow you to wire it to roll of a cliff. Its a crime against beautiful engineering._ Rosalie thought as she got out.

'Thank you' I said sincerely. I chose to ignore the latter part of her commentary. Alice wasn't meant to know about that plan. 'So why are you here'

'We need to restock on some of our camping and baseball gear lil bro' Emmett came over and ruffled my hair. I pushed him off and fixed my hair.

'You know I'm older than you, I muttered.

An eye roll later and I was being dragged along into the store.

'How's about this one?' Emmett took a test swing. The arc narrowly missing me. I snatched it out of his hand before he could do it again

'Hi. Cullen.' Mikes voice came up behind me.

'Yeah. Where's your best bat?. Edward here wrapped my one around a tree.'_ I wanna put the fear of God in this boy for looking at my sister ass. _I raised my eyebrows. He took the protective older brother job seriously

'What?' A confused Mike asked.

'Yeah. He want bat shit crazy after he heard some moron talk about his girl's ... assets. If you get what I mean. I had to stop him from beating the shit out of said moron and ended up losing my bat for the good of human kind – may it rest in peace. Him and Jasper together is the worst combination you know its always the quiet ones. In the last school we went to one guy was put on life support because of them because they looked at Alice funny. Yo hombre the bat'

He looked from me to the bat in my hand and shuffled moved back. He was radiating fear

'In the back. There are some in the back. I'll get them-' he was already moving away before he finished his sentence.

'What is wrong with you?' I glared at Emmett. He was going to get me into trouble.

'What? I was doing the brotherly thing. You know, sometimes I don't think you appreciate me enough.'

'How thoughtful of you' and rolled my eyes.

I felt her before I saw her. The charge that filled the air made my skin tingle.

'Emmett? What are you doing here?' I lowered the bat in my hand and turned round.

'I'm here for a new bat and camping gear. And of course to see my favourite sister' slinging an arm over her shoulder

'Okay. Here. Mike gave me this to show you' as she held out the bat in her hand. 'I didn't know you were back.' Her eyes narrowed on me then fixed her gaze on Emmett who was suddenly very interested in the shelves. 'What happened?' and she slid out of Emmett's hold to look him in the eye.

'Nothing. Do you like this sleeping bag?' he asked to distract her and taking the at out of her hand

'It's a down sleeping bag Extra warmth with an insulating layer. Why' and it had worked

'Well since its going to be yours I have to make sure you like it you part of the family so you'll need your own camping gear' a smile graced her lips.

'O well then if it's mine I want it in green. Here' she guided us to the till. 'That's $90 then.' She glanced at me then back at Emmet.

He handed her the money and walked out the store leaving me behind. I looked back at her then decided to lean over the counter and give her a quick kiss. I hated being away from her but she needed to work. This was a quick taste to tide me over these few hours. I would have been happy to pay for anything she needed so she didn't have to work though that idea had been shot down and burned into ashes as soon as it had been voiced. So was the working together idea that had not even been voiced but from the vision Alice it was a very good thing it hadn't.

_Have they left_ Mike Newton peeked round the corner. I pulled back just as Mike walked out of the storage room. Her eyes fluttered open as I pulled back. A quick kiss on the cheek and I left the store behind.

_It's disgusting the way those two are all over each other. Cullen could have any girl but he chooses the one I want. Uh and look at her all lovey dovey eyed over the freak. At least I get to see her climb the ladder to get a better view of that ass. I better go and hold it for her so it doesn't slip_

I hopped into the car before I walked back into the store and splattered his brain over the wall. Control. I decided to head back home. A new bed would be arriving in a few days for my room and I had to move a few things around. I also had to talk to the family Victoria was still out there and we needed to plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me write faster. For more posting than just the holidays leave some love. Some of you have been amazing with reviews though I don't reply, I love to read your messages, even if it's just a smiley face, I do appreciate your encouragement.<strong>

**Happy New Year folks**

**jojixx**

**pps. I have an original fic going and I need people to critique it, so leave me a message if you want to read it**


End file.
